


I just want you

by hedawanda



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Marvel - Freeform, Femslash, Fluff, Multi, and you love her, carol loves u uwu, slight angst, this is short cause its from my tumblr lol, wanda maximoff is ur best bud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedawanda/pseuds/hedawanda
Summary: As a new avenger, its hard to fit in, especially when a certain blondie likes you so much she can't even talk to you





	I just want you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of the people on my tumblr for the support it means the world to me. If you came here from my tags read the bottom for more notes!

You recently joined the avengers. You met fury when you were caught using your powers in a public area. Your super speed became an aid to him and soon enough you joined the big leagues.

Carol had been an avenger for awhile and wasn’t so sure about you being a new avenger. It was weird…she would never talk to you, give you weird glances. You were convinced she didn’t like you at all. Did she even know your name?

Your thoughts probably drove Wanda crazy when she walked into your room.

“I never knew a persons thoughts could be so loud,” she jokes, snapping you out. You look up to your best friend and sigh, putting your feet on the ground.

“Whatever,” you grunted, ready to get up and leave. She grabs your shoulder before you could escape.

“(Y/N), ever since you joined all you think about is Carol, it’s insane.” Your face turned red and your shrugged her hand off. “I do not,” you retorted.

“She doesn’t even talk to-“

“I know she doesn’t talk to me!” You snap, making the witch wince. You sigh, grabbing her hand. “I’m sorry, it’s just I don’t even know what I did wrong.” Wanda guides you back down to the bed as you talk. “Is there something wrong with me?”

Wanda wanted to tell you so bad, but she knew it wouldn’t be right to Carols privacy. The fact that carol likes you…a lot.

“I don’t know, I don’t usually read her mind cause I’m not as connected to her but…she seems almost shy towards you?” You frown.

“The woman that can destroy planets with her powers is shy of me?” You had to laugh and Wanda rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean! It’s just she’s a little iffy on the fact that there is another avenger you know?” You nod, but it still stung.

As you and Wanda talked, neither of you realized that carol was listening on the other side of the door. Her jaw clenched when she heard Wanda say all you thought of was Carol. Her heart ached for you but the problem was, carol didn’t know how to talk to you.

——

You decided to take a stand and talk to carol and it’s been the best couple of weeks of your life. You never knew you could get so close to someone in such little time. You’ve noticed however when every time you saw her she gave you butterflies in your stomach. You felt protective if she went on a mission by herself. You never felt this way with Wanda so why were you feeling it now?

Carol of course was trying to make a move on you but you were too oblivious. Carol would reach for your hand but you would pull away almost instantly, like carol shocked you. Carol decided that after her mission she would kiss you tonight.

“Are you sure your going to be alright?” You ask, holding Carols shoulders. Carol chuckled, loving how much you cared. “Of course I can, (Y/N), I’m super powerful and an amazing pilot,” she gloated, making you laugh.

After you laughed, there was this silence between you two. Both of you staring into each other’s eyes you felt that atmosphere around you change. Carol started leaning in, making your heart race a million miles an hour. Just as carol was probably about to kiss you, cap calls out.”

Ready danvers?” He shouted and carol grunted. “Yeah!” Carol replied. She pulled away but you grabbed her, yanking her into a hug.

“Please come back in one piece,” you whispered to her. She nodded, slowly pulling away and walking towards the ship.

——

Late into the night you, Tony, and Bucky decided to have a couple drinks. Bucky, now drunk started to “flirt” with you.

“You know, I saw a lot of gorgeous people back in the 40s, but man none could amount to you (Y/N).” He gave you a drunk smirk as you rolled your eyes. Tony punched Bucky’s metal arm and nodded his head.

“Yeah I’m not like this old man but your the hottest person I’ve seen in awhile.” They both laughed but something else caught your attention. It was the sound of something crushing. You turned to see a glowing carol, her hand holding her now crushed cellphone. Your eyes widened as you realized she probably heard that.

“What the fuck did you just say to (Y/N)?” Tony and Bucky’s heads whipped around to see the captain. They both started stuttering but carol didn’t care. She took her hand and made a huge photon blast right through the window, grabbed you and flew you out onto the top of the building.

“Jesus Christ carol! What has gotten into you.” Her panting was heavy, her hand still glowing as she tried to calm her anger. “They shouldn’t say that to you…they are pigs.”

You slowly walked up to Carol, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but instantly melted into your embrace.

“They were drunk, they didn’t know. Why does it matter anyway?”

“Cause I like you! You’re oblivious!” She snapped but she didn’t pull away, instead she pulled you closer.

“You-what?”

“Why do you think I tried to kiss you earlier? For fun?” Your eyebrows knitted together. “I didn’t know you felt this way…”

Suddenly the butterflies and the glances and the touches and wants all made sense.

“Do you not feel the same?” Instead if answering you take her lips into a passionate kiss. She takes your hips and pulls them closer, kissing you back. You both kiss each other for a minute, but eventually you both needed to breathe.

Pulling back, you two both never stopped looking at each other. “I like you, you big dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: themultiimagines
> 
> (main blog): softwandas


End file.
